robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Voyanuitoa
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Razer2016seriesinsides.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 18:55, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Razer Just so that it is known, if found the picture of Razer's internals at http://www.radiotimes.com/news/2016-07-08/take-a-first-in-depth-look-at-the-new-robot-wars it seems like it was distributed along with other photos to the press, yet has not appeared on robotwars.tv or in the press pack. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 19:00, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks and Welcome I must say, I've been appreciative and impressed by the work you've put into the wiki so far. You've only been here, like, a week, and it feels as though you've been part of the community for a long time, getting actively involved with ongoing discussions in a professional way, and nearly racking up 50 edits. Hope to see you stick around! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:51, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Great work inserting those links Its not always necessary, because clicking Spirit of Knightmare will take you to Knightmare anyway, but hey its a great way to rack up the edits. Good job! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:16, August 13, 2016 (UTC) If you're looking for work to increase your edit count I see you're pretty active, and if you'd be interested in helping me roll out the new "design"/"versions" layout, I'd love the help. See Roadblock for an example of the design one, and King Buxton for an example of the "versions" one. Some of them are as simple as moving around what's already there, others might require watching the episodes again. I get the feeling you're trying to build your edits, so that'd be a great way to do it and help out a lot at the same time. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:09, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll start on the international and alternate weight class robots, as those are the ones most likely to be overlooked and a good place to get my eye in. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 14:14, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I also have another chore that needs doing. I've been working on a list of all the judges decisions in Robot Wars that I'm hoping to put into the mainspace. Would you please go over it and check that the links all work, and move the robots in each section into alphabetical order? (For example, "Whipper, ''Rip, Prince of Awe, Bernard, Rampage 2" needs to be arranged to "Whipper, Bernard, Prince of Awe, Rampage 2, Rip). If a robot has been eliminated, they still go after the ones still running (so for example, Wild Thing comes before Spawn Again in the Series 5 loser's melee). You're only 40 edits off being able to participate in Arena tournaments, so good work! These edits will count because it will eventually move to the mainspace, hopefully. If you don't want to, that's fine, but its a good little project to work some edits up if you want. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:12, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure thing.--Voyanuitoa (talk) 09:15, August 16, 2016 (UTC) And with that I tallied up your edits (thank you for not working today), and including your edits to templates, you've just hit 300 bang on the nose. Feel free to start contributing to Runners-Up Rumble, I hope to see you in Ragnabot II, and keep up the good work! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:07, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Pinball Warrior You probably aren't aware, and I'm not sure whether the practice has fallen into disuse, but we have a badge and prize policy here. The Pinball Warrior trophy goes to users who have quickly established themselves as an outstanding asset of the Wiki, and your initiative and work over the last week or so has really impressed me. Feel free to create a user page and copy the above Pinball Warrior trophy to display. You've earned it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:44, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks--Voyanuitoa (talk) 08:22, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of Pinball Warrior, cheers for sorting all those links. I came on to do them, only to find them already done. It's great to have people willing to do the tedious jobs like that. Christophee (talk) 19:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Seeds Looking back over your list of potential seeds the 2016 series could have had, would you mind if I used it for my Alternate 2016 series which I intend to write up once the last heat is aired? I ask because I personally think your seeding list is better than mine. CrashBash (talk) 15:52, August 20, 2016 (UTC) No problem. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 15:56, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Judges - User:Toon Ganondorf/Sandbox I've finally listed all of them, would you mind going through and fixing them up, and then rechecking all the numbers for the talk page table (Ming, Bigger Brother, Kat 3 and Rick will all need redoing, as will the US competitors from Nickelodeon)? Once you've done that, I'll move it to the mainspace. In anticipation of that, please accept this badge. Badges are to identify you as an excellent contributor to a particular article. It can't be displayed yet, as the article is broken as it isn't finished, but when it is, please feel free to display it proudly. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:00, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Side note, the word 'all' in the proposed title feels redundant to me, and I feel Judges should be capitalised. 'List of Judges' decisions in Robot Wars', or even just 'List of Judges' decisions' (ala List of known qualifiers) would be more appropriate, I feel. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:43, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :That's fine, let's remove the all. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:24, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get on that right away. Although it is worth noting that this weekends Grand Final will probably have some Judges' decisions. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 08:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::That's fine, they can be added in at any point. Once you've checked the table, put it in the article and I'll finish some things up before moving it into the mainspace. Great work. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:35, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Ragnabot sweepstake Its great to have you around even if the Ragnabot hasn't been your main goal (which is actually a good thing because it means you're here just to help) but I hope you'll sign up for the sweepstake nonetheless, because it's fun to have everyone rooting for their robots and you're the only active user not to. Even semi active users like RA2 and Gutripper have signed up. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:56, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, I was thinking of joining back in once the heats had finished anyway. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 23:58, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I certainly hope so - your votes in the qualifiers were fun to read, and it would've been great to have you around for some of the close calls. I'll look forward to the Top 64! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:19, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Message I tried to leave you a message on another Wiki but their admins deleted it, did you get a chance to see it or should I try again? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:32, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :I did see it and I shall keep it in mind for future reference. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 20:35, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Good. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:25, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Redirects I know you love (or at least don't mind) editing to remove redirects. I've just finished moving all reboot episodes to heats, so they need to be properly redirected. If you're looking for redirects to fix, start with all reboot competitor bot articles. Would be hugely appreciated - I'll help as well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 08:29, October 13, 2017 (UTC)